Time To Move Back
by FutureMrsHale
Summary: Kristina Walker is an 18 year old girl who has to move back to Morganville, Texas, to help the vampires. Yet again. But what happens when she falls in love with Shane Collins, known vampire hater? Will romance blossom or will enemies surface?
1. Chapter 1

I was at home when Amelie, Oliver and Michael turned up unexpectedly. My name is Kristina Walker and I'm an 18 year old girl who lives on her own. I live in New York and they came all the way from Morganville, Texas. Didn't know why because I left that place 3 years ago.

'We need you to come back to Morganville' That was Amelie. She was the Founder of Morganville and built 10 Founder houses in the town. One of which Michael lives at. Michael Glass, who is dating Eve Rosser. I lived with them when i lived in Morganville. Vamp town. Literally. The vamps own the place. Amelie was the vamp who found the town.

I had left morganville to go to college, which i have just finished now. I studied psychology as i wanted to become a psychologist. Everything in my life that i have experienced, i would have been great. Key word there: would. I cant pursue my dreams now as I have to go back. I cant say no to the founder. Well I can, only me though. Because I first told her about the Draug, the dreaded water demons that were after the vamps to kill them slowly. I helped move all the vamps to Morganville and they have all thanked me for it. Only Amelie, Oliver and a crazy vamp called Myrnin know about them as well as me. I knew about it because I'm psychic. I have over 200 abilities, including healing, seeing the future, reading minds and controlling the elements. It was my abilities that helped me become aware of the draug and I had rushed to tell Amelie who thanked me and left to find a place where they would be safe. I hoped they hadnt come back. Even humans were in danger.

'Why? the draug aren't back are they?' I asked

'No, but we need help and we do miss you do' Oliver.

That surprised me. Oliver wasn't one to show feelings at all. Only towards Amelie. Only me and him knows he is in love with Amelie, but he won't act on his feelings because he thinks it only hurts (which is true) and because she loves another. Sam Glass. He loved her too, but it was safer for him to be away from her as much as possible. Because he could get killed. Some humans and some vamps do not like the rules of Morganville and would occasionally try to get to Amelie to destroy her power. Thats where I interveined. She helped me come to terms with the fact that I'm different from humans and vamps. I can even change into one if I wanted to. It would be painful which is why I prefer humanity, but I still could.

'Wow, Oliver, someone's after something' I teased 'Not like you to show emotion'

Only I can get away with being cheeky to any vampire. They know I can kill them in a heartbeat if I wanted to. Even Amelie, so they help me, I help them.

'We don't have time for this. We need you to come back because vampires are in trouble, we need you to help Myrnin make a cure for us vampires as you see, we are all dying' Amelie said

'I'll help, you know I like you all very much and I would not want you dead, but where will I stay?'

'With me' A voice said, and it took me a minute to realise it was Michael. I stayed with him before, way before he got a girlfriend. I've missed him so much, I knew he was upset when I left because he was turned into a vamp and couldn't cope with it. He's been one now for about 102 years. He was changed when he was 18, so altogether he has lived for 120 years. That's another thing I can do. Stop ageing and can even stop others ageing if thats what they want.

'Michael!' I squealed, and ran to hug him. He picked me up and swung me around before he set me down

'Okay, I'll come back, you can tell me the details on the way'

I ran upstairs to get my suitcase and threw everything in it. Clothes, underwear, every necessity. Then I put things I used against vamps that turned against me. Silver coated stakes, vials filled with silver nitrate and a silver sword. There was a banging on the door so grabbing my suitcase I rushed as quick as I could and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

There were 2 people stood in front of me. I didnt recognise either of them. The girl was a total goth, dressed in a black skirt, black tights with red skulls on them and black top. Her hair was shoulder length and she looked like a vamp. She had pale white make up on her face and heave eyeliner and lipstick. I could tell that she was human.

The guy on the other hand was gorgeous. He had brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a white t shirt and blue jeans which had rips in them. The total opposite of the goth girl. One thing they had in common was the fact they looked very angry. Wonder why.

'Hello, who are you?' I asked politely

'NEVER MIND WHO I AM! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, HUGGING MY BOYFRIEND YOU BITCH!' The goth screamed

I let them in and closed the door and was furious. They had been looking through the windows. Michael walked in and went to hug the goth but she stepped back and glared at him.

'How long have you to been fucking, whenever you disappear you've been coming here right' The girl said

'No Eve, I would never cheat on you, you know that, I love you, Kristina here is a girl I knew from years ago, she's my best friend, how did you get here?' Michael said and I smiled

'We followed you. Shane knew something was up when you rushed out the door without saying bye. So we followed you and came here'

'You shouldnt have done that eve, you have no need to worry, me and Kristina are just friends, that's all we've ever been, right Kristina?' Michael looked at me and I could see the desperation in his eyes. Might as well help the guy out.

'Yeah, Eve, Michael's right, we are just friends, I don't like him as anything more and I wouldn't do that to you' There must have been something in my voice as she seemed to believe me.

'Oh..sorry.. so you used to be best friends with him and lived with him?'

'Yes, I'm guessing Michael told you about me'

'Well not much, when I moved in, he was always sad, and he always used to go up to the room at the end of the hall so I got it out of him, he didn't say much, just how he had a friend that helped him when he became a vampire and you left for college, he's missed you ya know' Eve said, hugging me

I hugged her back and said 'I missed him too, I've missed everyone there'

'Wait..you actually lived in Morganville' The guy called Shane asked

I sat them down and told them everything, with help from Michael. How Michael used to be a ghost, how I helped him, lived with him in the glass house, stayed up all night laughing and joking, everything I could tell them. I didn't tell them how I've got psychic abilities nor did I tell them about how much I'd helped the vampires though, how me and Michael lost our virginities to each other, and how we dated for 3 years when he had just turned into a vamp.

There were things humans weren't supposed to know. Amelie and Oliver walked into the lounge, told us we needed to go and left again.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way back to Morganville me Eve and Shane spoke about our lives. I found out that Monica Morrel had had a crush on Shane and had burnt his house down in revenge when he didn't return her feelings. With his sister, Alyssa inside. He got out of Morganville and his mum seemed to remember everything which wasn't supposed to happen, so the vampires came and killed her to stop her talking. His father, Frank, made Shane come back and get revenge, but he hadn't. That worried me. Amelie and Oliver didn't know about that. I think they should and Michael looked as though he agreed. Because if it came down to Shane and his dad killing vampires, Michael would die too, so would everyone. People I try to protect. And Shane would be killed.

It took hours to get to Morganville and when we entered the towns limits, I felt home. I hadn't felt like I belonged back in the UK, but I felt like I belonged here.

Amelie and Oliver got their chauffeur to drop us at the glass house. We all got out and were about to go inside the house I had missed so much when Amelie stopped me.

'There is someone who would like to see you again first, and then we need to talk about everything' she had said.

I knew she meant Myrnin and his laziness had made me angry.

'Why can't he use the portals and come through. It never stopped him before, and can't it wait until tomorrow, I just want to relax tonight' I said

'No, he cannot, the conditions have stopped that happening'

'Oh for gods sake, he can come here, being crazy never stopped him before!' I was getting really angry now. I want one night to relax before I get to work.

I turned around and Michael could sense that I was getting worked up, so he tried to grab me, but I glared at him and he stopped. I tried walking up the stairs when Oliver grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Thats it I thought. I turned around and punched him in the face. I could hear the gasps from Shane and Eve. As far as I know, anyone who had physically tried to hurt Oliver had ended up dead. So imagine their shock when Oliver laughed, hugged me and said,

'Ahh, its good to have you back' And got in the limo

We stayed there for a couple of minutes before we went inside. When we did, I got attacked.

'How the hell did you just survive that?' Eve shouted

'I have known him for ages' I shrugged and went to put my suitcases in my old room. It really was good to be back.

I unpacked everything and went back downstairs. They were all in the kitchen so I joined them and sat at the table with Shane. Michael and Eve were making tacos, so me and Shane started talking.

'I'm sorry about your sister' I said, sympathy covering my tone

'Don't worry about it, Monica will do anything to get revenge on anyone who crosses her, its her fault and only hers'

'Don't worry, I will get my revenge on her' I said. I meant it too. Monica had one power, the power of never ageing. She made the mistake of killing my parents because I wouldn't give her my powers. I will kill her for what she did.

'Why would you do that for me?' He asked, confused

'Because friends look out for each other, and also because she crossed me, and she will not get away' I could feel the tears prickling at my eyes and Michael and Eve sat at the table.

'It's okay Kristina, I'm here, its okay' Michael said and hugged me.

We were a couple when we had gone to visit my parents. They lived here in Morganville and they were like his parents too. Ii still remember that day. Me and Michael had gone to see my parents and when we walked into the kitchen I had screamed and collapsed into Michaels arms. My parents were laid on the floor in a pool of their own blood. There was a note too. Which was from Monica. It said:

Dear Whore

You should have given me your powers when you had the chance. Your poor parents were the sacrifice for that choice. I told you that you would regret it. First you take away Michael from me, we could have been happy together! Now you won't give me your powers. You asked for this.

From, You Know Who

I kept that note with me all the time and it was currently in my back pockets of the jeans I am wearing now. Only Michael knew who it was. I didn't even know I was crying until Eve handed me a tissue. I thanked her and wiped my eyes. Thankfully I wasn't wearing any make-up.

'You ok?' Shane asked, looking worried. God he is so cute, I'll never get a chance with him though. I'm too strange for him. He's already made it perfectly clear that with the exception of Michael, he hates all vamps. I don't blame him, the vamps killed his mother. I'd be pissed too. At least the vamps are letting me get revenge on her when I want. This time, she will not get away.

'I will be thanks' I smiled at him and to my surprise he smiled back, so the topic of conversation changed to what we'd been up to, how Eve and Michael met then we went to the lounge and put a game on. Zombie killing. My kinda game.


	4. Chapter 4

Half way through the game there was a knock at the door. I told everyone I'd get it and went to see who it was. I opened the door and froze. Monica Morrel and her two followers Gina and Jennifer

'I heard you were back, had to see for myself' Monica said

'You've got some nerve, you stupid stupid cow' I replied.

I was seething. How dare she turn up out of the blue.

'Invite me to come in, or he dies' She said and moved out of the way.

Myrnin was being held by Gina and Jennifer. He had silver handcuffs on his wrists and feet and I could see the burns they were making and he also had a stake in his chest.

'He was about to knock on the door and talking to himself about how much he has missed you' Monica sneered

'Come in' I said and I felt the house tense up. Yeah I said the house. This house is different from any other. It made Michael into a ghost before he was turned and now it protected him and me and listened to me and michael more than any other I have known.

They came in and walked into the lounge and everyone looked up. Shane stiffened when he saw Monica and Michael looked worried. Eve..was furious.

'How dare you let that skank in here!' She shouted at me

'It said it would kill my friend if I didn't' I said calmly

'So? let him die, all vamps deserve to die!' Eve said

'I will never let any of my friends die, never!' I said and turned to face Monica

'Let him go now' I said slowly, glaring at her and I could feel both her friends were scared, even Monica was a little.

Monica clicked her fingers and Gina and Jnnifer and let him go. I ran over to him, forgetting the danger and put my fingers in the one handcuff and pulled. I had vampire strength when I concentrated, so it snapped easily so I did the same witht the other side. I picked him up and he opened his eyes

'Kristina? Oh Kristina, how I've missed you' Myrnin said,

'Shh for now, I need to get this stake out of you'

I placed him on the couch now that Shane had moved and laid him down. I pulled the stake out as quick as I could and saw his chest rise up only to fall back down again. I wasn't thinking about Monica and the Monickettes or the danger I could feel rising, and I know I should have. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a blood bag from the fridge, and ran back in and handed it to Myrnin. I watched him rip it open and gulp down the blood and sighed.

'I'm feeling much better now thank you Kristina, once again you saved me, I really do owe you' He said

'Relax, you can have my room tonight, I'll stay down here' Michael said, and came up behind me. He hugged me and I hugged him back, glad to have helped him. I tried not to notice Eve glaring at me.

'You stupid bitch!' Monica screamed, and I only had chance to turn around before I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw the knife. She's stabbed me. The pain was getting worse, and I couldn't stand anymore. I felt my knees buckle and I fell. Someone caught me and I looked up and saw Shane. He looked terrified, and scared. I tried to stay conscious for as long as I could and I could see Eve was now tackling Gina to the floor as she tried to stab Eve, Myrnin was holding Jennifer down and Michael had held off Monica as she screamed and thrashed against him. She knew that I would kill her. She had everyone who wanted her dead in this room and the 2 who didn't were being held down.

'Help me up' I said to Shane and he did. He put his hands around my waist, and I must admit, I loved the feeling and he hoisted me up. I stumbled once and ignoring the fact that everyone was now looking at me and waiting for me to die, I pulled the knife out and bit my lip to stop me from screaming. The pain was becoming unbearable and that I would pass out soon. I walked over to monica who was looking confused. Probably wondering how I was still walking.

'The vamps gave me permission to do this' I smiled and stabbed her. She fell to the floor screaming so I bent down grabbed her neck and killed her. That felt better.

I turned to face Gina and Jennifer, who were now looking at me with wide eyes. I did have permission to kill them too, but they were following Monica's orders. So as long as they don't try to get revenge for tonight, I'll let them live.

'Leave' I said to them and they quickly jumped up and ran out the room. A few seconds later, we heard the front door open and close. We all stood in silence and I knew I couldn't stand up any longer. My vision was getting blurry, I could only just make out the others faces and my legs were shaking. Then that was it. I fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

'Give her some space for God's sake' That was Michael's voice. I could hear the others shuffling away, so I tried to force my eyes open. I managed to just about, and I struggled to sit up.

'Where am I?' I asked,

'Michael's room' Eve said, with a bit of bitterness added. Someone's jealous I thought. Not like she has to worry about me and him. We're just friends

'Oh, should have known really' I said as I looked around the room 'It looks exactly the same, maybe a few more posters and empty beer bottles, some things never change' I smiled

'How would you know what his room looked like?' Eve asked

'She used to live her Eve, remember, long before you and Shane were even born' Michael said

'Right, for how long?'

'Years, too many too remember, I stopped myself ageing, so I can't go by my age' I replied

'Oh, ok'

And that was the end of an awkward conversation. Eve seems pretty jealous, her thoughts are just as bad.

_If she even tries anything on Michael, I'll kill her and I do not care how upset Michael will be. She seems ok though, I've noticed Shane keeps staring at her. Hmm...maybe them two can get together. Shane could do with someone like her. He hates girls that are too clingy, and she seems like the independent type. Michael keeps looking at her too, which bothers me. But he says nothing is going on and nothing ever will, so I'll believe him. For now..._

Jeesh, trust issues or what. She will never get the chance to kill me. Ever. I'll kill her if she even tries. But I would like to get along with her, she seems cool. Plus Michael is in love with her.

'Look, Eve, I do not like Michael in that way. He doesn't like me like that either. Also, if you even try to kill me, I'll kill you before you even try. Michael is in love with you, everyone can see that, so get over your stupid jealousy when there's really no need to be' I said to her

She looked mad at first. She calmed down though, until she started crying. Shocked, I looked to Michael and Shane. Michael went and hugged Eve and she calmed down and starting hiccuping.

'Eve, I love you ok? Not Kristina. She's like my sister. I've known her years and years, like I said. You have nothing to worry about honey. Nothing at all. But I do not appreciate you threatening her in your thoughts. She's my friend and that's all she'll ever be' Michael's soothing voice said

'I know all that but you know I worry about it all, but I know that if anything would ever happen, it would have happened years ago, so Kristina, wanna be friends?' Eve said smiling.

To answer, I hugged her. I felt a bit awkward considering me and Michael lost our virginities to each other and we did date years back, but as long as she doesn't find out, everything will be fine.

'Break off the hug fest girls, there is still a blood-sucker in our house, and I do not mean Michael' Shane said and walked out the room

'Myrnin!' I exclaimed and ran out the room, past Shane and down the stairs.

He was sat on the sofa, playing video games. I ran over and sat next to him and he paused the game, setting the controller down. He looked at me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and then asked if he was feeling ok now, after all, he was staked by a crazy assed bitch.

'I am fine, my dear, how are you is the question? You may be experimenter, but you were shut out for a while'

'What? Myrnin, are you sure you are feeling ok? You're words are getting mixed up'

'I AM FINE! HOW MANY MORE TIMES!'

This definitely wasn't the Myrnin I remembered. He used to be kind, granted, he was a bit mental, but kind non-the-less. He was also very very smart. Smarter than the average vampire. I'd even go as far as he's smarter than Amelie.

'Kristina, we need to get him to his lab, use the portal, I trust you remember how to use them, this is what we were talking about before'

'What are you doing here Amelie?' I said,

'I came when Michael told me Myrnin had been staked about 3 minutes ago, but enough of that, we need to get him to his lab'

I didn't answer her, I just grabbed Myrnin with vampire strength, slung him over my shoulder and went to the hallway near the stairs. The others were stood there, watching, but I didn't speak to them. I was too concerned. If Myrnin was losing his mind, which I was pretty sure he was, then it is a very bad sign. Amelie had said the vampires were dying, only her, Oliver, Myrnin and of course Michael knew about it.

'How long will it take for all the vampires in town to get this disease?' I asked when we were at the lab.

'We do not know, we think it depends on age. I do not show any symptoms, Myrnin does, Oliver does not. We think that the older you are, the longer it takes' Amelie said

'What about Myrnin? He's old yet look at him'

We looked at Myrnin who was talking to himself, whilst looking for something. I'm not surprised he can't find what he's looking for in this room as it's such a mess. Books were everywhere, things littered the floor, some of which I don't even recognise.

'Well, that's why we got a tad confused. We need your help'

'Ok, I'll try my best' I said.

Sighing, I got to work on finding a cure.


End file.
